


Reflejo de Luna

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: The moon reflected Hongbin; Hongbin reflected the moon.





	Reflejo de Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Reflejo de Luna by Alacran 
> 
> My inspiration and my music while writing this. I recommend you listen to it.

_You are color_  
_You are warmth_  
_You are sound in my heart_  
_Hands of light_  
_Reflection of the moon_

Taekwoon had known from the first time that he had laid eyes on him; they were meant to be. He remembered their first touch, the way that they had looked at one another, the way that those dimpled cheeks had shined so brightly under eyes that were reflections of the moon. He remembered, distinctly, the first time that he had allowed Taekwoon to so easily and desperately cling to him. It was something that he cherished because it was so _intimate_ for him to do — Taekwoon didn’t touch just anyone. But Hongbin…

Hongbin was different.

There was something between them from the start. Taekwoon could tell from the way that Hongbin’s gaze would linger on him and he would give into the way that Taekwoon would tug at him, want to be at his side. He would put up with the nuances that made up Taekwoon, not caring for the reasons behind them because Taekwoon was just...Taekwoon. And Hongbin accepted him for it.

And Taekwoon would be stupid to deny that there was _nothing_ there.

When Hongbin smiled at him, the world ceased to exist, and when he’s laugh, the universe would implode as ultimate perfection would be reached. And those eyes…

The eyes were what drew Taekwoon in the most.

Never before had Taekwoon stared at the moon so much, finding Hongbin in every curve of it, every dimple on the surface of the rock, he felt Hongbin staring back at him.

Soft fingers slid around his midsection while he was leaning over the balcony, basking in the light of the full moon like he did every month. Arms looped around his waist and a warm cheek pressed against the chilled skin of his back.

“ _I wish you’d stay in bed._ ”

Hongbin’s voice was heavenly and Taekwoon couldn’t stop the smile that adorned his lips when he heard the musical tones that made up his true love’s speech.

“ _I’ll be there soon. I just want to—_ ”

“ _Watch the moon set, I know. I don’t get what you see in it so much_.”

Taekwoon had tried to explain it. He had tried to make it clear to Hongbin that he saw _him_ in the moon. He saw a reflection of Hongbin when he stared at it, much the same way that he saw the moon in the reflection of Hongbin’s eyes. There was no doubting the way that the two were intrinsically linked and Taekwoon would argue it to the grave.

“ _Come to bed._ ”

“ _Soon._ ”

Hongbin did not leave Taekwoon. He never did if he woke before Taekwoon would come to watch the full moon, to bathe in the light that was so pure that Taekwoon felt something come _alive_ inside of him. He knew that Hongbin did not understand why he felt such an attachment to it, but that was okay because Hongbin never doubted the attachment that Taekwoon had to _him_.

Those arms stayed around Taekwoon’s waist for the rest of the hour in which the moon made its decent past the part of the sky that Taekwoon could see. The buildings of the city blocked out the rest of its setting, but that was alright. He had the moon right there in his balcony.


End file.
